Corazones Separados de la Realidad
by whentherewasmeandyou
Summary: Nessie decide irse a Volterra luego de enterarse que Jake la engaña.. Pero allí conocera a Alec & quizás, solo quizás nazca el amor.
1. Prefacio

Título; Corazones Separados de la Realidad

Autora; Fabb' Bells Volturi

Fecha; 12/O7/2O1O

Rating; M {Futuros Lemmons}

Pareja/Personaje; Nessie/Alec

Disclaimer; Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son de la grandiosa e inteligente Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama sí me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

Summary; Nessie decide irse a Volterra luego de enterarse que Jake la engaña.. Pero allí conocera a Alec & quizás, solo quizás nazca el amor.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

El engaño era eso, un engaño, una mentira.. Daría mucho porque todo fuera como lo fue en algún momento, tan perfecto… Que no podía ser verdad, y Tenía razón, no lo era. Toda mi vida era una simple fantasia construida sobre la realidad.  
¿No es increíble que aquellas palabras & acciones que para el no fueron nada, para mi fueron todo?  
Bueno quizás si sea lo mejor, o quizás solo deba morir.  
Es egoísta pensar solo en mi ahora, pero… Esta sería la primera vez que lo hare, así que me importa un comino.  
Me ire a Volterra.

* * *

Bien, Es corto, Lo sé.

Pero es solo el prefacio, 8-)  
Agradecimientos a;  
Emm por la idea.  
Mari porque sí.  
& Darkar&Tun {Sientanse realizados8-)}

# Fabb'

{Dejen un Review 8-) Es gratis}


	2. Traición & Egoísmo

**Título;** Corazones Separados de la Realidad

**Autora;** Fabb' Bells Volturi

**Fecha**; 13/O7/2O1O

**Rating;** M { Probables Futuros Lemmons}

**Pareja/Personaje**; Nessie/Alec

**Disclaimer;** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son de la grandiosa e inteligente Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama sí me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

**Summary; **Nessie decide irse a Volterra luego de enterarse que Jake la engaña.. Pero allí conocera a Alec & quizás, solo quizás nazca el amor.

* * *

Capitulo I  
_... Aquello que estaba tan bien guardado, aquello que no querías descubrir, aquella mentira que sale a la luz..._

**-Flashback-**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, donde todo estaba bien.

Mi tío Emm jugaba nintendo con Seth y Tío Jazz, Tía Alice & Tía Rose confeccionaban unos lindos vestidos, Mis abuelos estaban haciendo nosequé, & Mis padres estarían de viaje hasta dentro de 5 días.

Jacob estaba haciendo diligencias de la manada, o algo así.

Así que llame a Claire y la invite a ir por unos tragos, nos veríamos en un bar cerca de La Push.

-Chicos saldré con Claire –dije sonriendo y tomando las llaves del auto.

-No llegues tarde hermosa –susurro mi tía y Salí.

Maneje hasta allí, el mencionado sitio se llamaba "Traición" era un nombre poco común, pero en fin, estacione cerca de la salida mi auto **(N/A: Un Porsche como el de Alice pero color negro)** y me baje de el. El sitio era bastante concurrido, tenía música suave, una barra y varias sillas y mesas, visualice todo el lugar hasta encontrar a Claire en una mesa, Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras me sentaba.

-Hola Hermosa –la salude- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Gracias... ¿Y tú? –pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Bien.

El camarero se acerco, era un chico lindo, de cabello negro corto y ojos oliva, no muy alto.. y quizás unos 23 años..

-Mi nombre es Henry, y seré su mesero esta noche –se presento sonriendo- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –pregunto amablemente.

Claire sonrió nerviosamente, aún sabiendo que su imprimación era Quil, ella perdía un poco el control con chicos atractivos cerca.

-Hmm.. –murmuro Claire- un Martini de Manzana por favor.

-Lo mismo para mí –dije sonriendo.

-Identificaciones por favor –susurro el camarero.

Ambas entregamos nuestras identificaciones, yo ya tenía una apariencia madura y gracias a contactos de mis padres el documento indicaba que tenía 21, & Claire tiene 22 así que todo bien.

-Ya vuelvo con sus bebidas señoritas –dijo sonriendo Henry.

El chico se alejo y nosotras seguimos hablando de cosas triviales por un largo rato, luego vimos todas las parejas de la barra y comentábamos de ello.

Nuestra atención se centro en una pareja que prácticamente estaban comiéndose, la chica tenía el cabello hermoso, negro y era morena, con un cuerpo muy bonito y vestía Una blusa blanca y el resto no lograba descifrarlo, el chico solo tenía grandes brazos.

-Busquen un cuarto –susurro Claire riendo y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Ellos se separaron y sonrieron, esa sonrisa... Hizo que la mía se desvaneciera, vi aquello que no esperaba, esa chica era Leah y ese chico era MI Jacob.

-Claire –murmure con la voz casi quebrada- Jacob.

Ella subió la mirada para verlos y me dio una mirada comprensiva.

Me levante de mi asiento con recién estrenada valentía y me pare frente a ellos.

La cara de Jacob era de sorpresa, como si esperara despertar de una pesadilla y Leah… Solo nos miro a Jacob y a mi repetidas veces.

-Puedo explicarlo Ness –dijo Jacob levantándose del Banco donde estaba sentado.

-Nada de Clichés por favor. –susurro Leah con sarcasmo- Lo lamento Reneesme, no es mi culpa que tu no le puedas dar aquello que yo sí.

Jacob me miro y articulo "Perdóname" con los labios.

Claire se paro junto a mi y le mando una mirada asesina a ambos

-Deberíamos irnos –murmuro ella en mi oído jalándome ligeramente por los hombros.

-Espera –le respondí- Leah, ¿No ves lo que haces? Tu eres la Emily de mi historia.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA ZORRA! –grito ella enfurecida.

-Estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero tu te quedaras simplemente como "La otra" –dije sonriendo, aunque falsamente, sonriendo en fin- Y tu.. –susurre señalando a Jacob- Ella podrá darte sexo y caricias, pero todas serán vacías.

El seguía con la mirada perdida y Leah sabía que yo tenía razón, así que me fui de el lugar. Ignorando todos los gritos y ruegos detrás de mi, no mire hacia atrás.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Es egoísta huir, pero no podía seguir con todos los lamentos de mi familia.

Luego de hacer que no mataran a Jacob, decidi irme, ellos se opusieron, pero tia Rose siendo comprensiva como siempre, me ayudo a convencerlos.

Mi mamá me dejo en el aeropuerto junto con mi padre… Sabía que ellos eran perfectos y me habían dado todo, pero realmente necesito un tiempo para mi.

Alguna vez me habían dicho "El dolor es la solución del alma. El alma es el Entretenimiento del corazón y el corazón es lo que te lleva a creer en el dolor. Tu alma esta sufriendo por no sentir algo realmente, tu estas llorando en silencio por la ilusión que sientes y la desilusión de no tenerlo realmente..."

Comence a llorar, sin emitir ningún sonido recordando cada frase y sobre todo "…Estas llorando en silencio por la ilusión que sientes y la desilusión de no tenerlo realmente…" Ella tenía razón, nunca lo tuve, así que nunca lo perdi…

Vi por la ventanilla del avión, cuando se escucho a el piloto del avión decir;

-Estimados pasajeros del vuelo 854 de American Airlines comenzaremos con el aterrizaje en nuestro destino, Volterra, Italia.

* * *

Sé que no soy tan buena ._.'

Pero siempre había soñado con un Alec/Nessie, eso es tan.. No lo sé.  
¿Podrá ella derretir el corazón de Alec?

Hoy Agradecimientos a;

Emm {ll'} TU'Mi Gran Fan YO'tte aamo (': Eres mi enemiga mortal tlj.8-)' Sé que allí tambien esta algo que tu dijiste, pero.. Debía ponerlo. {Sientete más importante de lo qque eres coffcoffegocentricacoffcoff}  
Mari; Tu no lees aqqi, Pero GRACIAS! *-* (:  
Yonaah & Rogmme; Porqqe 8-)' Nono no se ni para qqe los pongo Hoy .-.' Si unno solo me dio ideas de un pato qe habla {WTF?} En fin, Aqqi estaan, sientanse Importantes.  
ELE'MAYRA; YO'ttee aamo wee! *-* No sabía qqe escribías.! Eres la onda tlj 8-)'

& a TODOS los qqe leaan 8-) Pero los pondre en agradecimientos si dejan un Review (: Es gratis :3'

~Fabb


End file.
